


After the locker room

by thesleepywolfcub



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepywolfcub/pseuds/thesleepywolfcub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Stiles start a relationship after the events in the locker room. May or may not include other relationships. Possible starting of a series if I think that it is good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the locker room

How the locker room scene actually panned out and after

 

Stiles is having a secret conversation in the locker room with his best friend Scott.  
“I am a virgin ok” opening his locker and turning to face Scott. “you know what that means it means my lack of sexual experience is literally a threat to my life” Gesturing wildly “I need to have sex like right now” still gesturing wildly barely feeling that there was now somebody using the locker next to his “someone needs to have sex with me like to day like someone needs to sex me right now” getting steadily louder and louder, his arm movements wilder than ever. 

“alright i'll do it” comes a voice from behind his locker door. Confused Stiles closes his door and looks straight in to Danny's eyes. 

stiles stares at the man before him with his mouth open “what?” 

“come to my place at nine plan to stay the night I like to cuddle” Danny smiles fiddling around in his locker and then closing the door.

Stiles smiles back slightly confused “that was so sweet are you kidding?”

“yes I’m kidding” says Danny as he walks past just a little too closely. Close enough that Stiles could smell that mouth watering aftershave. Stiles turns and yells towards the retreating Danny's back as he walked out of the door. “you don't play with a guys emotions like that Danny its not attractive” 

he mumbles under his breath “unlike the rest of you” he watches as Danny walks out of the room playing good attention to his butt. 

“What was that?” says Scott not playing attention as he was in the middle of taking his shirt off.

“nothing just wondering what Danny's aftershave is he smells really nice” says Stiles trying to quickly think of a way to change the subject.

“oh it's Armani if he still wears the same one” says Scott doing up his jeans  
Stiles turns to look at his best friend raising an eyebrow  
“Is there something I should know?” Sliding on his favourite plaid shirt over his t shirt  
“oh no it's just... well you know when we were trying to figure out who Derek had bitten?”  
“yes.. then it turned out that he bitten half of the missfits in school” rolling his eyes “ yahaa well Danny caught me sniffing him” “oh my god, really?” “ well yeah and he told me what his aftershave was” “ oh my god, he totally thinks you have a thing for him” Scott is tying his shoelaces turns his face away so that Stiles doesn't see him blush. “ why on earth would he think that?” “ he saw us both at that gay bar too, oh my god, he totally thinks you are gay” “ what do you mean he thinks I am gay? You were there too” “yes but my dad says that I can't possibly be gay dressed like this” sticking his tongue out at his best friend. He puts his own shoes on and picks up his bag.  
“Stiles you know I am all about Allyson, I am definitely not gay, not that I have a problem if other people are, I am just not” he is looking at Stiles as he says this.  
“why are you looking at me like that? Na ha I am all about Lydia you know that I have had a thing about her since well.... forever” “true” they both leave the locker room. 

And later still

Stiles feels about in his pocket looking for the keys to his Jeep. He feels a piece of paper that he does not remember putting there. He pulls it out out of interest. It is a note a phone number and “ like I said turn up around nine, call me. p.s yes you are attractive to gay guys”  
Stiles smiles programming the number in to his phone. He then gets in to his Jeep before texting Scott “sorry can't come over for dinner tonight something has come up” He smiles as he takes off out of the parking lot he has to go home and make himself look and smell good before nine.


	2. Around Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles turns up for his date. It turns out Stiles is a snuggler.

Around nine

Stiles drives up to the house. He is more nervous than he has ever been. He looks in the mirror and checks his hair. Then tests his breath on his palm. It still smells like the chewing gum he had taken out before he got in his Jeep. He looks at the front of the house. 

“looks like his parents are still home” he picks up his backpack. At least it would look like he had only come over to get some help with his homework.   
One last look in the mirror making sure that he still looks acceptable. He checks the front pocket of his backpack for the condoms that he knows are in there. “I can't believe I am doing this” he leaves the Jeep and starts up the path to the front door.   
Smiling nervously as he rings the doorbell once and then sort of nervously hid around the corner a bit. The door opens wide to a smiling woman dressed up for a night out some place nice, closely followed by a man in a suit. 

“oh hello we thought you were our Taxi, she looks back inside and yells “Danny your young man is here” a car horn goes off outside.  
“looks like our ride is here after all, there's a pizza on the island in the kitchen”looking back inside again on her way past Stiles “Don't do anything I wouldn't do Danny” . Stiles was so nervous he did not even notice the other man in the doorway until he yelled back  
“ yeah and that wouldn't be much would it mom?” she winks at Danny as she gets in to the Taxi giving him the thumbs up. 

Stiles and Danny both wave them goodbye. “Ummm they seemed nice” “yeah my parents are the best come on in pizzas in the kitchen you havn't eaten have you?” “errr no not yet I'm a bit nervous to tell you the truth” Stiles chews his lip as Danny guides him through to the kitchen by the hand. 

“May I take your jacket sir?” says Danny like a restaurant Host. Stiles giggles a bit and takes his jacket off stumbling over the leg of one of the dining chairs. Danny yells from the coat hooks just inside the front door “help yourself dude I will be in in a second”. 

Danny comes back in to the kitchen as Stiles puts a couple of slices of Margarita pizza on one of the plates that had been left out for them to use. “What is with the backpack by the way dude?” Danny says gesturing at the bag that Stiles is still nervously grasping a little too tightly. 

“ummm I thought it would look like you were helping me with homework or something” Danny smiles and says “ They do know I am gay Stiles, they are cool with it” “They know” says Stiles looking a little stunned. “oh my god they think I am here to defile their son” Danny chuckles plating up his own pizza. Stiles follows Danny to the living room. 

“I thought we could watch some television, you know relax in to it a bit” Stiles sits on the sofa next to Danny looking like a nervous bunny. “and what do you mean you will be defiling me?” stiles chokes on his overly large mouth full of pizza his eyes widening. Danny puts his arm around Stiles's back tapping him between the shoulder blades “chill I'm joking, only joking” Stiles begins to wheeze slightly less. 

“It's ok what will be will be right, lets just eat and watch telly and then see what happens huh”. His hand now gently rubbing circles on Stiles back. Slow regular circles. Slow circles that felt really good Stiles could feel himself relaxing, his back flexing in to the light pleasant touch of the other man. He starts slowly eating his pizza, gradually the hand on his back stopped moving and Danny's arm was put around his shoulders instead. 

Stiles relaxes back and rests his head on Danny’s shoulder chewing slowly on his pizza. “Supernatural is coming on in about half an hour do you mind if we watch?” “oh no its one of my favourites, got to love Sam and Dean”. 

After the pizza is finished and the plates are put in the dishwasher the program comes on. “i am not going to lie to you it has been a little while since I last had time to sit and watch this” “what series were you on?” “I don't remember I think Dean was hooked up with an angel and Sam was hooked up with a demon” “dude that was ages ago what on earth have you been doing” “ermmmm not much just family stuff and stuff with Scott you know..”

“stuff with Scott right... so how come you two havn't ermm well you know?” Stiles looks disgusted   
“eeeewwwww not me and Scotty he is like my brother we adopted each other when we were kids and he is taken gross man just....”  
“it's ok dude I just always thought that you and him were closer than you looked that there was something there you know”   
“and he is taken already” huffs Stiles crossing his arms and leaning back against the back of the sofa.  
“Oh yeah I forgot Isaac right, pretty kid with anger management issues”   
“no no Allison he is straight” Danny looks slightly surprised y this but settles on to the sofa next to Stiles.

“all right dude lets just watch supernatural and not talk about Scott huh” “sorry dude I don't know what has gotten in to me”  
“you do have a crush on him don't you”   
“a few years ago maybe like I said we are just too close now and he is a handsome guy”   
“yes he is but so are you Stiles you don't have to hide yourself behind Scott you know I saw that in you years ago” Stiles finds himself snuggling under Dannys arm again. Danny stroking his shoulder.  
“You really think that I am good looking dude” Danny allows him to snuggle closer   
“now you are just looking for compliments , relax lets watch the boys save the world”.   
“You really do smell good you know” resting his head on Danny's chest. 

They watch the show Stiles growing more comfortable nestled in to Danny's body. Danny resting his head right next to Stileses. Occasionally sneaking a glance at Stiles.  
Stiles had an infectious laugh he notices. And his hair smells freshly washed, wonder what shampoo he uses it smells nice.  
“Danny”  
“yeah”   
“are you smelling my hair?”  
“depends”  
“on what?”  
“would it be weird if I did?”   
“just a little” Stiles chuckled.   
Danny tries to move so that he isn't so close to his hair. “dude don't move, comfortable” hooking one of his legs over one of Dannys to stop him from moving away, sliding his arm around the other mans back and resting it on his hip. 

Stiles turns his head slightly sideways so that he can sneak a long smell of Dannys aftershave. “dude if I am not allowed to smell you it goes both ways you know” Danny smiles his cute crooked smile.  
“you are a real snuggle bunny arn't you Stiles” says Danny allowing him to get closer.  
“hmmm, nope”  
"You are going to go to sleep if we keep sitting like this arn't you?” drowsily “nope 'm good honest”. 

Danny strokes the hair back from his forehead. “Stiles” “hmmmm” “Just how far have you ever been?”   
“Went to Canada on a field trip once” yawns.  
“No sweet, I mean with another person how far have you been?”  
“hmmmm lots of kissing I like kissing kissing is fun”   
“yes it is, kissing is definitely fun what else have you done?”   
Danny smiles “almost figured out how to get a girls bra off once”   
“then what?” someone opened the cupboard door”  
“seven minutes in heaven?”  
“aha”  
“and....”  
“groping, I like groping too”  
“ever done anything with a guy before?”  
“no, wanted to but no”  
“if you have never even kissed a guy before how do you know that you would be in to it?”  
“Because you are a very pretty boy Danny who could resist you?” 

Stiles drags his sleepy body up so that he is straddling Dannys lap. He runs his hands through the other boys shorter hair before looking deep in to his eyes. They stay like this for a little while, practically Eskimo kissing, nose to nose.

Eventually Stiles gains the courage to do what he has wanted to do for most of the night. He kisses Danny gently on the lips. Then the kiss developes slowly. Becoming stronger and less timid. Danny moves a hand to the back of Stiles' neck deepening the kiss further.   
Stiles opens his mouth a little as an invitation. Danny takes it plunging his tongue in to the younger less experienced mans mouth. Stiles moans wriggling closer grinding his denim clad erection in to Dannys.  
Danny moans back moving his other hand on to Stiles' jean clad backside. The kiss continues for long grinding moaning minutes.   
Danny picks Stiles up and manoeuvres him so that he is laying on his back on the sofa. Danny lays on top of Stiles deepening the kiss still further.   
Stiles can feel the light stubble on the other mans face begin to irritate the pale skin on his face. He will have stubble burn in the morning but he has lost the ability to care.   
“feels so good” he groans in to Dannys ear before nibbling on his earlobe.  
“oh god yes sooo good” Danny says  
“I know you arn't ready for sex right now but do you think we could do something about theses damned erections Stiles?”  
“like what?” says the younger man.   
“Follow my lead” says Danny reaching between them and unzipping his fly.  
Stiles does the same trying not to look down and see what now lay between them. Unsuccessfully. Stiles becomes slightly more nervous than he has been.   
“its ok Stiles no sex lets just touch huh”  
“ok”  
Danny reaches down first pressing their exposed cocks together and moving his hand up and down over both at the same time. They both moan grinding their cocks in to dannys hand. 

It doesn't take long before both men are panting and about to cum. In fact they both do right there on the sofa over Dannys hand and Stileses shirt. Stiles starts to drop off to sleep a few moments later. 

So as not to crush the younger man Danny moves so that his back is to the back of the sofa. Stiles automatically follows his movement in sleep. Stiles puts a leg in between Dannys and throws an arm over him. Danny puts an arm around Stiles' back to hold him close. He the uses his free hand to brush the unruly hair out of Stiles' face again.

“you're the beautiful one you know” kissing him on the forehead before dropping off to sleep himself.   
They are still in this position when Dannys parents come home a few hours later.   
Dannys dad puts the pizza in the fridge while his mum turns off the telly and gently puts a blanket over the sleeping pair. They quietly sneak off to bed leaving the pair to their sleep on the sofa. Danny and Stiles are still in this position when they wake up the next morning.

Running late for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions as I am doing this practically by myself. Is this Format any better?


	3. The following morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the pair wake up. And the morning in school. Hope you like it feel free to comment.

Stiles wakes up from a long sleep some place comfortable and warm. Some place safe. Some place, Stiles moves again, more than a little sticky. Stiles tries to move away from the cold dry stuff that was all over his shirt. Something solid and strong is holding him in place. Also what was that damned awful beeping sound. 

“'s your 'larm”  
“huhhh”  
“' s your alarm”  
“'k” settles back in.  
“What's alarm set for?” mumbles in to Stilses ear.  
“school think” that wakes them both up  
“FUCK!!!!”. “Oh my god I can't go in to school like this can I use your shower real quick?”  
“of course babe up the stairs first door on your left”  
Stiles grabs his bag, leaves the room and runs up the stairs two at a time. Danny watches from the doorway. 

Stiles has brought his strongest smelling aftershave and deoderant.  
He hopes that it will disguise the smell of Danny at least a little or confuse the other mans scent. . The only problem with hanging around with werewolves is that they could smell pretty much anything.  
After a quick shower he shaves and liberally applies it to his face and neck.  
He then pulls out his red jeans and a t shirt.  
Not exactly neat but they would do.  
Now where was his shirt. He finds it in the rumpled up dirty clothing from yesterday.  
“ummm yeah that is so not going to work” Not only is it covered in, remembering last night, ummm well yeah, he smiles, it also smells funky and thats to a non werewolf.  
He was just going to have to wear his spare good shirt from the Jeep.  
The only problem was that it was a good shirt. Not his usual plaid but a plain blue one.  
Scott knows that this is one of his good shirts. Oh god he is going to know that something is up. 

A knock at the door “Are you alright in there beautiful?”  
“ummmm yeah I will be fine thanks gorgeous, do you need to get in here for something?”  
“nope I'm good used my own bathroom”  
“Oh my god I called him gorgeous” Stiles mumbles to himself slapping himself on the forehead “idiot”  
He shoves his dirty clothes in his bag and leaves the bathroom.

He runs down the stairs in to the hall. He can see Danny at the island. “Sorry dude, I really wish I could do the whole romantic breakfast thing, but, unfortunately the only thing I can make is reheated leftovers”. He smiles and puts a plate with two slices of pizza on the island.  
“Pizza for breakfast my favourite” says stiles picking up a slice, taking a huge bite and moaning in pleasure.  
“I love those little noises you make beautiful” says Danny behind his ear, Stiles moves his head slightly allowing Danny to rest his head on his shoulder. Danny wraps his arms around Stileses body, gently running his hands over stileses flat and deceptively muscular stomach. “god do you have any idea how much I would like to find more ways to make you moan like that?” he says gently nibbling on Stilses earlobe.  
Stiles moans again only this time it is not to do with the pizza. He grinds his ass back against Danny. 

“Baby if you keep doing that we will end up missing school”  
“Hmmmm sounds like a plan gorgeous” reaching his hand back and running it through Danny's hair. He tilts his head so that they can kiss. He turns slowly in to the kiss placing his hands over Dannys shoulders and back in to his hair, deepening the kiss. Dannys hands now on Stilses backside.  
They keep kissing for a few minutes. Then Stiles hears his phone ringing and tries to break away to answer it.

“Leave it, if it is important they will leave a message or call back later when we aren't busy” Danny says pecking him on the lips and trying to get him to come back.  
“I can't dude it might be something important, I will be right back ok”  
he runs down the hallway and searches through his coat pockets looking for the stupid ringing device. It was bad moon rising by ccr so he knew it was only going to be one of two people.  
“Scotty hey whats up?” Danny comes up behind him. “yahaa” covers the mouthpiece as Danny wraps his arms around his waist. “Coach wants us to do extra cross country training before the meet next month” Danny pulls him close and Stiles tried not to notice him smelling the nape of his neck.  
“Yahaa. Oh nobody just talking to my Jeep she's been running a little odd”  
“Do not talk about my baby like that Scott she is beautiful and works just fine, now if you want to talk about old junkers do you want me to mention that piece of crap bike you ride?” pauses  
“thought not” Danny giggles in a masculine manner.  
“its the radio yep I am coming in today see you then” hangs up the phone.  
“bad news babe we have to go in today”  
“told you not to answer it didn't I”  
“well I had to and any way if we don't go in coach will kill us” Danny fakes a shiver down his back.  
“We have to go in today” kissing Stiles on the back of the neck “but I wish we didn't”. 

They drive in to school in their own cars. Danny offered to drive Stiles ,but Stiles said he needed to go somewhere afterwards so needed his Jeep. He dumps his dirty washing in the spare wheel compartment and grabs his good shirt from the back seat.  
He feels naked without a shirt on over his T shirt. He rushes in to the English classroom. Dumps his bag under it and pulls his books out.  
“Nice of you to turn up Mr Stilinski” says Jennifer Blake standing at the front of the class.  
Stiles looks around and sees that Danny is already in his seat. Bloody sports cars.  
“Sorry Miss Blake I had car trouble”  
“Just don't make a habit of it” she goes back to writing on the board.  
Stiles notices Scott sniffing the air, trying not to make it too obvious and then looking at him. Stiles spends the entire class trying to ignore Scott, and looking like he is doing his work. This was the hardest thing in the world, beside an obvious appendage. He kept looking at Danny from under his long eyelashes. Danny kept dropping paper and stationary so that he could look back at Stiles as well.  
Scott however just kept smelling the air and looking directly at him over his writing arm. Scotts marks for this coursework were going to be dreadful. He would have to help him out again. Stiles rolls his eyes. Scotty wasn't dumb but he did come from the could try harder class of work. 

After class Stiles leaves as quickly as possible without it looking odd. Scott however had werewolf speed and agility, which he had forgotten all about.  
“Stiles where were you this morning?”  
“at home”  
“I called your house and your dad said he hadn't seen you since last night, something about a date”  
“Well I went on a date last night”  
“aaannndddd” says Scott expectantly and making his happy puppy face.  
“aaaannnndddd nothing, we watched some tv and made out a bit”  
“man you are so lame your life depends on you losing your virginity and you still only make out with the girl”  
“ok so maybe it went a little further but not by much”  
“that's my boy aaannnnnndddd”  
“it was really good ok, felt right” they keep walking towards the coaches classroom  
“so when are you meeting this lovely lady again?”  
“errrmmm well I havn't arranged it yet but maybe tonight” he sits in his seat and Scott sits in his.  
“speaking of tonight your dad said he is in late so you will have to sort out your own dinner”  
“great” the coach walks in to the room and makes a snarky comment to Greenberg and then  
“Stilinski, lay off the aftershave tomorrow would you, what did you do fill the pool with it and dive in” the class laughs and the coach starts his class  
Scott sniffs the air again and sneezes mouthing “bit much dude” Stiles smiles.

After class Scott catches up to Stiles again.  
“What is with the aftershave dude?”  
“my dad got it for me for Christmas, You like?” Wafting it in Scotts direction and making him sneeze again.  
“why on earth are you wearing so much of it?” sneezing again like a puppy with heyfever. “people are going to start caling you Smellinski again” both of them grimace remembering Stileses nickname from preschool.  
“Ok I give in, I didn't want you to smell them on me, happy now?”  
“Wait, so she comes to this school?” doing his bouncy puppy thing again.  
“Yes, but I had better not catch you sniffing every girl in school to find out who, clear?” Stiles says, knowing full well what was going to happen. 

Scott steps forward attempting to smell Stiles without him knowing. Smelling Stilses neck just beneath his hair. He smiles. A scent that Stiles has not managed to scrub away or cover with that god awful aftershave. 

Stiles just sits at the lunch table and watches as Scott gets slapped by pretty much every girl in school. He giggles. “Oh I am bad”. 

Danny sits opposite Stiles. “No wonder you are so weird about people smelling you, what is with that?” one of the new girls in school slaps Scott in the face so hard that Stiles can practically feel it. Stiles flinches. “errrmm well his dad left when he was young, he had trouble adjusting, and now he has some” flinches as Lydia slaps him harder than anybody else had before her “issues”. He squeaks .  
Scott turns and looks directly at Stiles with a big smile on his face. “Oh my god” Scott looks away again to apologize to Lydia.  
“what?”  
“we have to go now, pick your lunch up and follow me” Stiles pulls him out of the room by his empty hand before Scott turns around again.

Danny laughs. “What's this all about Stiles?”  
“I just want some time alone with you gorgeous” pulling him behind him in to the coaches office.  
“Stiles, all you ever have to do is ask” Danny smiles dumping his lunch on the desk unceremoniously.  
He picks Stiles up and lifts him so that he is perched on the desk.  
Danny kisses him hard resting his hands on Stilses lower back pulling him closer. Stiles opens his legs, wrapping them around Danny and hooking them behind his calves, running his hands through Danny's hair and deepening the kiss still further. The kiss lasts for long minutes, deep and intense. Eventually Danny breaks away. Stiles tries to pull him back. “No beautiful if we keep on like this I will want to fuck you right here on the coaches desk”  
Stiles moans and tries to pull him back again “Don't care you are too far away”  
“Lets just eat huh, maybe we can meet up later and carry on where we have to leave off?”  
“My dad is on late shift tonight, he won't be home until about eight am, come to mine about seven I will cook”  
“You can cook as well beautiful?”  
“only pasta but we won't starve” Danny smiles looking proud of his new boyfriend.  
They eat their lunch then sneak out in to the hallway to next lesson. 

Nobody seems to notice them holding hands. Or the smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again any help is appreciated. As you have probably noticed I have had to mess with the time line in order to give them more time together. This is on purpose and I am aware of this. Let me know what you think and any suggestions will be noted and acted upon like the last few. Thanks for that by the way you know who you are :).


	4. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The track team take their practice run and some other stuff happens :)

Stiles is running at full speed, not that it is doing him any good. Scott is still running right along side him.   
“So Lydia Martin huh? you dog you” He appears to be running at an easy lope and not even breathing hard. Bloody werewolves.  
“What about her?” breathing heavily and still trying desperately to outrun him so that he doesn't have to finish the conversation that he knows is coming.   
“Stiles and Lydia sitting in a tree K I S S I N G”   
Stiles pulls back a branch on his way past then lets it spring back. He smiles as he hears Scott grunt as the branch hits him in the gut. Not mature he knows but Scott was bugging him. 

Somehow Stiles manages to keep running. Even though he feels like his lungs are about to burst out from his chest. Of course he knows Scott is right behind him, Scott will always be right behind him. He smiles as he thinks back.   
Scotty on the first day of preschool having an asthma attack ans Stiles taking him to the nurses office.   
When some of the kids had started calling Stiles Smellinski, Scotty had stood up for him and they both ended up in the principals office.   
He knows that whatever may come Scotty will be there right by his side. His brother in everything but blood.   
His dad was never surprised when he comes home to find the two of them doing homework together and that there is another mouth for their take away dinner.   
Just like Scott's mum is a legend. She always cooks extra and is never surprised when she gets a phone call because the two of them have been caught doing something they should not have been. 

Then comes that voice “First comes love then comes marriage” Stiles rolls his eyes. Why did he have to be best friends with this dweeb. “Then comes Stilesy with a baby carriage”   
“Scott lay off would you” Stiles is slowing right down now wheezing worse than Scott used to when he was doing cross country.   
“But it's so much fun, I finally have something on you for a change” says Scott Jogging backwards so that he is facing Stiles. “What's up Stiles can't take it but you can sure give it can't you” he slows to match Stilses practically non existent pace. “Are you OK bro?”   
Wheezing “No I'm dieing” stopping and bending over a tree stump.  
Scott rubs his back, but it doesn't feel as good as when Danny does it.  
“Look dude we are two minutes out from the school can you walk?” Scott says worriedly  
“Yep just let me lean on you a bit you jackass”   
“Soooo Lydia huh” He smiles and raises his eyebrow at Stiles  
Stiles knows he is going to regret this.

“Why don't you run on ahead and bring back some help like a good puppy?” Stiles says after about a minute of questions that he was blanking as best he could.   
“'k see you in a minute” he runs off with werewolf speed leaving Stiles leaning safely against a tree.  
“Peace at last”

Stiles sits down and waits for less than a minute.  
“He's just over here”   
The sound of running footsteps coming back up the path.  
Stiles rolls his eyes and stands back up.  
More running sounds and then Scott and Danny come running around the corner.  
Danny stops in front of him  
“You OK Stiles?”  
“Just a stitch but its painful”   
Danny's phone rings, he looks at it and answers straight away.  
“Coach he is fine” waits a second or two “ No just a stitch” a second more “ No need to worry me and Scott will get him back to the school”   
looks at Scott covering the phone “Have you brought your bike?, can you drive his Jeep?”   
“yep my bike I only have a licence for two wheels”  
“OK then” uncovers the phone “No I will make sure that he gets home al right, can we miss the warm down?”   
“OK see you tomorrow for practice coach” hangs up.  
Looks at Stiles “So how we gonna do this?”  
“I offered to carry him he said no” says Scott. Danny raises an eyebrow but says no more on the subject.   
“How bout an arm around both our shoulders, walk him in nice and slow?”  
“Sounds like a plan”

So this is what they do. Three torturous minutes of standing close to Danny and not being able to do anything about it. He couldn't snuggle in to Danny's side, or kiss his cheek. He could only lean on him and try not to stand too close or he would try and do one of those two things.  
Eventually they get back to the school.   
“Scott can you get my bag out of my locker and give it to Danny?”   
“Sure thing dude” Scott and Danny head off towards the locker room.  
Stiles sits on a bench until they come back stretched out and tired. 

Danny and Scott help him in to the sport car. Danny hands him his bag and asks if Stiles minds holding his too.  
“Course dude”  
Stiles sleeps most of the way home. Chewing on his lip as he dreams smutty dreams about Danny.

After parking on Stilses driveway he strokes the hair out of his eyes and gently kisses him awake.   
“I have wanted to do that since this afternoon beautiful”  
Stiles smiles kissing him back. “Rain check dude I stink and you ain't much better”  
Stiles opens the front door with his key. Danny had grabbed both their bags when they had gotten out of the car. “Danny I am fine you don't have to baby me I can handle myself you know?” as Danny attempts to help him through the door.   
“I'm gonna get showered, you can use the main bathroom, top of the stairs on the right”  
“'k see you in a bit”  
They both run up the stairs. Danny slower so that he could watch Stileses cute, tight butt as walked up quickly and trying to hide a slight limp.  
At the top he watches Stiles go in to a room down the hallway that is obviously his room. Danny opens the door to the main bathroom and then looks back down the hallway towards the room that Stiles had gone in to. 

Stiles strips off and then starts the water running his hand under it. Thinking about what was going on just a little way down the hall he feels a twinge. Not a pulled muscle twinge, or a stitch kind of twinge. He can feel himself hardening thinking about what he had seen of Danny's body recently. My god he wanted to feel Danny on his skin again so bad. He turns the shower colder and steps in to the shower closing the door behind him. He shudders a little the water too cold to be comfortable. 

Stiles soaps his hands and begins to run them slowly down his body. Starting with his collar bones and slowly headed south. He closes his eyes, trying to block out thoughts of the beautiful sight that must be going on just up the hall. He groans as his hands gently graze his nipples.   
Still sensitive and really not helping his hard on. 

He starts to run his hands down lower. Desperate to touch himself but not really wanting to relieve tension in the shower. He had been reliably told by his dad that he moaned rather loudly when masturbating and the last thing he needed was for Danny to hear him. But god he couldn't help it. He was so turned on right now he could practically smell Danny's aftershave. When he leaned against the wall and opened his eyes a little he could swear that he had seen Danny taking his shirt off in the doorway. God that was an image that he really needed. He moans again cupping his balls and gently stroking his shaft. Tipping his head back so that the water hits him like rain. The cold shower is really not helping. 

He hears the wet pop of the shower door opening and feels the other man climb in. He tries to cover himself. Embarrassed.   
“You have no idea how gorgeous that sight is do you beautiful” Stiles shakes his head  
“But first things first this water is fucking cold” Danny reaches past Stiles to turn up the heat. The shower starts to steam up.  
“Carry on doing what you were doing baby” says Danny “I need to see you doing that up close, can't resist you beautiful”  
Nervously Stiles begins to touch himself again very aware of Danny's eyes on him. Leaning his head back against the wall and watching as Danny touches himself at the same time.   
“Love the way you moan baby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry had some work so this went on the back burner for bit but will try for another chapter later in the week if I am not too snowed under. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I will finish this scene promise. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic. I actually have a few potential ones planned but this struck me as the first. Feel free to comment and correct any spelling as I did this by myself. Let me know how I am doing and I will try to write more soon. Feel free to give me ideas as well I think I know where this is going but any help is appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.


End file.
